Love Reflection
by Tachikawa Mimi
Summary: I'm posting this on behalf of one of my friends, Bryon Youngblood. This is his first Mimoe fic. ^^ He'd appreciate any reviews! (And my next chapter will be out soon! Promise! -*)


_On behalf of my friend Bryon Youngblood, I present to you his first Mimoe fanfiction, "Love Reflection". I did not write this story (I'm working on my own, I promise!!), but feel free to review, I'll be sure to give him the location of his story so he could take a looksie at your opinions! Here it is! Enjoy!_

__

**Love's Reflection**

****

Joe sat at his desk, studying hard as usual. He often took a second to look   
at a momento from his adventures as a DigiDestined... a picture of him and   
Mimi taken by Matt over the last few days of their summer vacation. Joe   
smiled at itself and then continued his work. He had been studying since   
5:30 PM and was working harder than he had ever worked before. As he kept   
working, he smiled and remembered the picture... looking at it longingly but   
then snapped out of dream land.  
"Man, I must be losing my mind... no way would Mimi ever fall for a complete   
'nerd' like me. Aw, well... you can dream." Joe said to himself.

Joe kept writing until he heard a knocking at the door. "Hmmmm? Who could   
that be?" Joe was the only one at the Kido residence at the time being since   
his parents were off on business and Jin was at a lecture by one of Tokyo's   
head doctors. Joe got up and walked to the door, opening it to see...

"Mimi?" Joe looked at her... completely soaked... standing in the rain with   
her hair dripping in her face slightly. She was wearing a black t-shirt with   
"Piyo Piyo" on it, a pink skirt cut off at her knees, and brown shoes.  
"Hi, Joe..." Mimi said as she then ran to him and wrapped her arms around   
him tightly.  
Joe blushed slightly, a bit shocked at Mimi's action and then hugged her   
back.

"Mimi, what brings you here?" Joe asked.  
She looked up at him, a few tears in her eyes as she then sat down. Joe sat   
down next to her, waiting for her response.  
"Oh, I just had a horrible fight with my boyfriend and he told me he never   
wanted to see me again.... heh. And the person I could talk to... the one   
who could comfort me is you." Mimi smiled softly.

"Hey, look, if you want, you can go into the bathroom and dry yourself   
off... it looks like you were soaked a lot by the rain. Besides, I wouldn't   
want you to get a cold after all." Joe replied.  
Mimi smiled sweetly at him. *Always thinking of others before yourself, eh,   
Joe?* Mimi thought to herself and then said "All right. But... I didn't   
bring any other clothes to change into though..."

"Hey, it's OK, Mimi. I'll just take your wet stuff and dry them for you if   
you don't mind. Just leave outside the bathroom in case you take a shower or   
something, all right?" Joe said.  
"Of course I will. Thank you, Joe." Mimi said, leaning down to give him a   
peck on the cheek. "You're too sweet, you know?"  
Joe blushed after Mimi kissed his cheek and then smiled softly as she walked   
into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Joe then sighed softly...   
*Mimi... I wonder what is going on in your mind right now...*

Joe passed the bathroom and then took Mimi's wet clothes and then set them   
in the dryer to dry all the way. He then sat back down, lying his head   
against the couch carefully and looked at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

After a few minutes, a buzzing went off and Joe pulled Mimi's now dry   
clothes and set them down at the edge of the bathroom door and then say back   
down on the couch, reading one of his books for his class, adjusting his   
glasses when he had to do so. Then the door opened and Mimi stepped out of   
the bathroom, walking closer to where Joe was.

"Joe..." Mimi whispered. Joe then jumped up, holding his book close to his   
chest.  
"Oh, hi, Mimi. Have a nice shower?" Joe asked.  
Mimi nodded sweetly and then turned on the radio. When she turned it on, she   
heard Sisqo's "Incomplete" which she liked to listen since it was a sweet   
song.  
"Joe, I want to know something..." Mimi said, inching closer to him.  
"Yeah?" Joe replied.

"How come you never asked me out the whole time we were on the last bit of   
our summer vacation...?" Mimi asked curiously.  
"I didn't think you'd want me to, Mimi..." Joe said as she sat next to him.  
"I would have loved for you to do that, Joe..." Mimi said. Joe blushed   
slightly and realized this wasn't a dream at all... but it was real. "I   
originally thought of you as a dork but then I got to know you and I slowly   
felt something towards you, Joe... but then I started to date.... but I   
never did lose that attraction for you..."

"What do you mean, Mimi?" Joe said.  
"It's something words can't describe... but what actions can." Mimi then   
blushed, brushing some brown hair out of her face and then leaning forward,   
giving Joe a soft kiss on the lips.  
Joe's face was in complete shock when Mimi's lips met his... but he enjoyed   
it until she pulled away. Joe always felt some sort of an attraction to Mimi   
but he never fully understood it until today.

Mimi smiled sweetly and then blushed, turning away from Joe.  
"Mimi..." Joe said, then wrapping his arms around her stomach carefully.  
"...." Mimi was quiet as she looked at Joe... her cheeks still red.  
"Mimi Tachikawa, I didn't know that you... felt that way towards me. Because   
I have a confession." Joe smiled and then leaned down, kissing Mimi on the   
lips.

Mimi smiled.... and couldn't believe it. She was in the arms of the boy she   
loved and he was kissing her. Her of all people! She was considered snobby   
by many of her friends but she had a good heart.  
And now she was getting her one wish... to be kissed by Joe Kido...

Joe pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you." Joe said to Mimi softly and   
sweetly. And she smiled, responed "I love you too... Joe Kido... my sweet   
sweet Joe..."  
Joe put his index finger on her lips, tracing them softly and then smiling   
when Mimi kissed his finger. Joe then said "Let's just enjoy this moment...   
shall we? We'll have plenty more time for sweet talk..." Joe smiled sweetly.   
Mimi nodded and then...

They leaned towards each other again for another kiss, kissing each other   
more passionately than before as they held one another, listening to the   
raindrops outside...  


End


End file.
